Independent Basic Service Set (IBSS) mode is defined in the 802.11 protocol. In that mode, it is possible to directly construct an ad-hoc network (self-organized network) among a plurality of wireless work station (STAs) without presence of an Access Point (AS). The network in this mode may be efficient for the applications requiring temporarily networking. For the current schemes, there is no fixed access point or server acting as an access control point for the network access, since there is no AP in the IBSS mode. Whether an STA may access an IBSS and communicate with the other STAs in that IBSS mainly depends on two factors, one is whether the respective STA has set the same Service Set Identifier (SSID), the other is whether the respective STA has set the same encryption way and key. Only if the same SSID, encryption scheme and key have been set, a plurality of STAs can form an IBSS network for communicating with one another. Among others, the SSIDs of all the IBSS networks within an area where one STA locates may be obtained by the conventional technical solutions. Particularly, an encryption scheme used by the respective STAs in a certain IBSS network, and whether to be encrypted can also be obtained by conventional technical solutions. For an IBSS network using encryption, its key cannot be obtained by searching. Therefore, it is impossible to join an IBSS network with encryption without its key. Such a technical solution is highly efficient for relatively fixed locations, such as an office, a house, a hotspot area and the like, which may efficiently ensure access security. However, the solution may cause inconvenience in applications in mobile scenarios having multiple dynamic interconnecting devices. The problems consist in that: in the multi-device dynamic interconnecting scenario, on one hand, it is excepted to mutually find the equipment around and the resources thereon among users, thereby using the resources upon networking, on the other hand, for relatively strange users, setting a common key enables respective users to access with one another, causing potential risks. Moreover, if the respective network access modes have been set as Open without a key, it may further cause users to worry.
On the other hand, in the dynamic interconnecting scenario, users generally need to use only a small part of the resources owned by the other user equipment, such as dynamic online games. Such resource usage seldom introduces security problems for providers. However, the existing 802.11 IBSS network networking mechanism has not provided a corresponding solution.
To solve the above problem, a solution has been proposed. In IGRS (Intelligent Grouping and Resource Sharing) EasyShare software of Lenovo, the EasyShare provides a 802.11 wireless configuration scenario named “IGRS Mobile Network” as a default setting for the user. In that scenario configuration, the network type is IBSS, the network name is set by default, the encryption scheme is WEP, and the key is set by default. When a plurality of notebooks configured with that software switch its scenario to that scenario, a plurality of devices will constitute an IBSS network. These users may achieve file/data sharing by means of the IGRS EasyShare software. Upon achieving the file/data sharing by means of the IGRS EasyShare software, the resource provider may accept or reject a request from the resource requester according to a hint of the software.
The solution achieves rapid networking by setting the same 802.11 configuration, to thereby ensure security by means of the user confirmation during the data application. However, the solution has the following disadvantage: a) for the resource provider, it is necessary to switch to its own wireless network configuration in order to enable the resources requester to construct a network with itself, and if the resource provider has previously been connected to the other networks, such switching will cause disconnection of the previous connection; b) although the user hint and confirmation have been added, that mechanism is only applied for the applications achieved by the EasyShare. For other network-based application security, there will be risks that security may be reduced to a certain extent.